Winky and Blinky: Pac-Man Party- A New Adventure
by Raphadelia the Advenuress
Summary: The Ghost Crew were just floating around, when they met a new face. Come along with the original four and a brand new OC and go on a brand new adventure in the Pac-World. Though when trouble strikes, its up to the ghost gang and Pac-Man to save new and old friends. This is rated T for the possibility of suggestion. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Blink of An Eye

**_Hyia! This is my very first story every! Huzzah! I'm sooo excited to start this series and I hope it gets brilliant feedback!_**

**_Anyways enjoy the story, blah blah blah! OH I'M BURSTING WITH EXCITEMENT!_**

_**Let's get this party started! CHAPTER ONE! XD**_

* * *

**A Blink of An Eye**

Blinky and Pinky were just two ghosts wandering around Spooky Hollow, they're hometown in the Pac-World.

"So, what do you want to do today, Blinky?" Pinky asked a bit annoyed by her friend's aimlessness.

Blinky floated along with his friend. "You know, sometimes floating around with no particular plan is a good thing, Pinky!" he snapped at his friend, causing the pink ghost to roll her eyes. The red ghost floated on in no specified order, when he spotted it. At first, he jumped surprised to see the new figure, but then he glared angrily.

"Who does that ghost think they are?! Wandering around town with no mind for copyright laws, or any form of spookiness about them!"

Pinky just floated in silence. She looked towards the purple floating figure, which was looking around as if searching for someone. "Maybe they're lost." Pinky whispered.

Blinky charged towards the figure. "Well, we should help them find their way out!" Pinky sighed and floated after the red ghost.

"Hey!" Blinky snarled at the purple ghost.

The figure spun around just as angrily. Blinky froze in the air. The ghost was a girl. She had a long bang that leaned towards the left, nearly covering her light green eyes, which were blazing with fury. "Excuse me!" she hissed bitterly. "I don't know who you think you are gliding over here like you own the place! But I am in my rights, seeing that I live here!"

Blinky remained silent, even when Pinky floated over next to him. She huffed and shook her head. "I am sorry about him…Sometimes he can be a handful." She explained. "We were just slightly alarmed because we've never seen you around this part of Spooky Hollow."

The ghostly figure eyed Blinky suspiciously as she answered. "It's fine. I actually don't live on this side of town anyways. I'm supposed to be waiting on my brother by the Pumpkin Patch…I sort of wandered..." She added shamefully.

Blinky finally snapped out of his trance. "You say you're waiting for your brother?" The other ghostly figure glowered at him sourly. "Yes I am." She turned to Pinky and politely asked. "You haven't seen him, have you?"

Pinky shrugged. "We don't know anyone who has a sister, sorry."

Blinky smiled smugly and muttered to his friend. "You might not, but I sure do." He turned to the other ghost. "By the way, my name's Blinky. But some call me Shadow, because that's what I am."

The other ghost exhaled, unimpressed. "Then why don't you go back to the shadows, I'm sure they'd find you better company."

Pinky giggled lightly as Blinky turned deep red. Shaking it off as if it didn't happen he tried again. "Maybe we can start over. I was a bit atrocious back there."

The other ghost raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, then I guess we're on the same sheet of music." This caused Pinky to go into a laughing fit, causing Blinky to frown. "Hey I'm trying to apologize!"

The other ghost turned away and started to float off. "Well, you're doing a very poor job of it!" she called out.

Blinky followed, leaving Pinky to recollect herself. "I like her." She muttered. "The both of us are going to the close friends." She floated after the red ghost.

Blinky had already caught up with the provoked purple ghost and tried once more to sweet talk her. "So, you looking for anyone in-" The purple ghost stopped and took a deep breath. "Look here, Binky!" she growled. "It's Blinky..." he muttered. The girl went on. "I only want to find my brother and go home. I know he must be extremely frantic at this point since I practically drifted away. I just need to find my way back to the other side of town."

Blinky's eyes lit up brightly. "Hey, I know someone who has a sister!" The girl's expression softened only for a blink. The silence signaled Blinky to continue. "His name is-"

"Winky! Winky, I have looked everywhere for you!" A blue ghost and an orange ghost were speeding towards the trio.

"Clyde! Inky! Where've you been?!" Blinky demanded.

Inky huffed. "We were looking for my sister! She was supposed to be next to Pumpkin Patch where we always meet!"

Pinky looked confused. "This is your sister?'

The purple ghost nodded. "Yes, Inky is my older, over protective brother, who won't let me wander off on my own! I can't even explore the other side of Spooky Hollow!"

Pinky shook her head at Inky. "Inky, you can't keep a girl trapped in one place forever, she's gotta have room to dream!"

Inky huffed, indignantly. "Mom left me in charge of her, and I decide where she goes and doesn't."

The purple ghost sighed. "I've never even left Spooky Hollow!"

Pinky gasped then cheered. "Oh! I could take you everywhere! We're gonna have sooo much fun!" Inky shook his head. "Pinky-"

Blinky intervened. "I think you should let her explore! She couldn't possibly get hurt as long as she's with me!"

Inky sighed annoyed. "That's what I fear most, Blinky, leaving her with you…"

Pinky floated forward before Blinky could retort anything. "I think we should let _her_ decide!" Pinky turned to the purple ghost. "What do you say…uh…I didn't catch your name…" she said a bit embarrassed.

The purple ghost caught this and smiled. "It's okay. I don't think we've properly met. I'm Winky."

Pinky's pink eyes glittered. "Hello, Winky. My name is Pinky! Welcome to the other side of Spooky Hollow!"

Winky spun delighted. "Thank you, Pinky. I hope we can explore more places together, very soon."

Pinky smiled. "Then it settles it then, we'll go on an exploration mission!" Everyone except Inky cheered.

Clyde playfully bumped the blue ghost. "Lighten up, Inky. She'll be fine as long as we don't run into Pac-Man. You know how Blinky gets when Pac-Man is around."

Inky huffed sadly. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

* * *

**_Oh dear, so suspenseful! Or not you decide what it is._**

**_I would like to thank all of my editors who helped me with this story, and I hope they can help guide me along the way_****. *bows***

**_I love you all! XD_**

**_I hope that all those who read this story will be here among the future! Not to use the fallacy of "Appeal to Pity" but, I worked pretty hard, and I'm not gonna give up easily!_**

_**Stay tuned though for the next chapter!**_

**~Raphadelia**


	2. Chapter 2: It's All Fun and Games

**Hyia! Welcome to chapter two! It's nice to see yah again! This is the chapter where Winky, her brother, and friends (And Blinky XD) leave the Hollow. Though an issue comes up, causing them to stay for a while longer. This episode consists of a cookie game! YAY! XD**

**So let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**It's All Fun and Games**

Winky floated ahead of her new friends (and Blinky), excitement increasing her floating ability. "Oh I can't wait!" she squealed.

Pinky laughed. "Slow down! Any faster and they'll be calling you Speedy!"

Blinky smiled and drifted next to Winky. "I've been out there plenty of times, and trust me you're going to love it!"

The pink ghost nodded. "Blinky is right, there's so much out there that you've been missing! Celebration Ave should definitely be first stop!"

Inky shivered from terror. "Are you joking? Please tell me you are! Do you not remember the giant bear that attacked us! You know _Bearzerk_, super sharp claws that could rip any of us to shreds! And might I add, he went crazy just because we ate his jelly beans!"

Pinky wobbled over to her friend. "And do you remember that you, Blinky, Roger and Pac-man defeated him?"

Inky frowned at the ground and didn't reply, while Blinky sneered at the mention of the cookie-eater. "Pac-man." He muttered under his breath.

Winky turned to face the Ghost Gang. "'Pac-man'? Who's that?"

Blinky smiled and swam through the air to Winky. "Only the most annoying ghost chaser to ever live." He spun around in front of Winky and floated backwards. "But if it impresses you, I beat him every single time in the cookie game." He snickered to himself.

The purple ghost rolled her eyes. "Tree." "Excuse me?" Blinky asked confused. Before the red ghost received an answer, he tumbled backwards, 'tripping' over a tree root. Winky elegantly floated over it and turned around, seeing her brother, Clyde, and Pinky engaging in laughter.

"I guess bringing Winky along wasn't a bad idea after all." Inky chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny." Blinky growled.

Inky, Pinky, and Clyde glided over the tree root over to Winky and waited for Blinky to gather up his pride.

"Hmph." Blinky floated effortlessly over the root and drifted next to Winky.

The five were in an even row, as they stared at the 'Beware Spooky Hollow' sign. Winky had a jovial grin across her face, but on the inside she was completely frightened.

Inky's face was expressionless; he imaged all the consequences he'd have to face when he took his sister out of her safe haven.

Pinky nudged her friend sensing his reluctance. "She'll be fine. You'll be with her all the way." The blue ghost smiled, and a blush crept over his face. "Thanks Pinky…"

Clyde hummed silently to himself. "Think of all the cookies out there in Greenwood Grove."

Blinky looked at Winky who shown only flashes of fear in her eyes. Slowly, he edged closer to her until they practically touched. "You know, it's nice to travel the entire Pac World again…together. Imagine it…you, me-"

"So much to explore out there…S-so many possibilities of danger!" Winky whispered her eyes widening. Then she instantly floated backwards. "I can't." she stifled.

Inky and Pinky were too lost in each other's thoughts to know of Winky's dilemma, while Clyde…He was just Clyde. Blinky, however, floated next to the younger ghost. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." He started smoothly. "There is absolutely nothing out there you can't possibly handle. I mean, if you can retaliate my smart-Alec remarks. Shoot, what can't you handle?"

Winky frowned at Blinky, confused. "Wow, Blinky that was actually sympathetic, sweet, and really-" She stopped herself, feeling really bothered. She was actually complimenting the arrogant ghost. _A boost of arrogance is not what he needs_, she thought, and instantly changed the topic. "Hey, why don't we play that cookie game Pinky was talking about? I want at least one round here in Spooky Hollow…not really sure when or if I'll ever come back…"

Blinky sprang up. "That's the spirit." He turned to his followers. "Hey guys!"

Inky, Pinky, and Clyde turned around towards the red leader. "We're playing a cookie game here, with Winky."

Winky glided forward. "It sounds like great fun; Inky's told me all about it."

Pinky nodded lightly. "And you're right, it's great fun. I want Winky on my team."

The red leader smirked to himself. "Looks like I've got Inky."

Inky grinned cheekily. "Sorry, Clyde, you'll have to sit this one out."

Clyde shrugged. "I'll be cheering for you on the sidelines Inky." Inky beamed widely. "Thanks Clyde."

Winky rolled her eyes. "Even if you cheer my brother on, Clyde, he's gonna be beaten by a couple of girls!"

The two females joined in laughter, causing Inky turn up his nose. "Yeah right, Blinky and I have got this in the bag!"

Blinky danced thinking of his victory. "You two will be left in the dust!"

The four ghosts glared at each other seriously.

"It's so on!"

* * *

The game went well, ending with Pinky and Winky tying for first, which was sort of expected since Blinky was only focusing on getting as many castles as he could next to Winky. Inky was left to earn all of his castles next to each other, leveling them up to fives.

Winky and Pinky danced round and round, as Inky and Blinky groaned in defeat. "What was that boys? You were gonna leave us where?" Pinky giggled proudly.

Winky laughed along with her friend. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but it was truly our victory from the start!"

Even Clyde cheered for the girls. "That was some game for your first time, Winky."

Winky shrugged coolly. "I guess it's in my genes." Clyde looked very confused. "I didn't know you were wearing jeans." Winky looked at the orange ghost in disappointment.

Blinky rolled his eyes. "You got lucky this time. I only used half of my skill on you because you're new."

Pinky shook her head. "I don't know Blinky, seemed like you were playing pretty hard to me!" The girls led the way merrily to the entrance of Spooky Hollow.

Winky stopped right at the entrance allowing the older ghosts to go first.

They all turned around and looked back. "Winky, you coming?" Her brother asked.

Winky smiled before floating past the city limit. "First journey…here I come."

* * *

**Oh dear, I hope I did well. XD I love this episode (mainly because of the cookie game) Which brings me to explain the game:**

**_In a cookie game there are two to four players. Each players goal is to collect the named amount of cookies needed to win. Like Monopoly, the players go around and build castles, the first player that gets to the cookie factory(Basically the home place) with the required amount of cookies wins._**

**_Castles_**

**_A castle is built when the player lands on an empty spot. The player can level up their castle (all the way to level 5) when they land directly next to their castle._**

**_If a another player were to land on another player's castle, they must battle it out, for the rights._**

**_Attacker- If the attacker were to win the battle, they earn the right of the castle. If they were to lose, then they lose the amount of cookies the castle is worth_**

**_Defense- If the defense wins, the not only get to keep the castle, but take cookies from the attacker that the castle is worth. However, the castle is lost to the attacker, if the defense loses._**

**__****It helps if you've played the game **_Pac-Man Party_

**Well, anyways hoped you enjoyed! Ta-ta! XD**

**~Raphadelia**


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration Commotion

**_Hyia! I know it's been a long time since I came around, but here's a new chapter...I'm terribly sorry if there are some grammar/spelling errors...my editor has been...Distracted. XP_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Celebration Commotion**

Roger, the friendly robot, paced the Cake table, in Celebration Ave. Beeping noises in the background from a toy plane, distracted him from the thoughts that picked at his mind.

"ROGER MUST FIND QUIET!" he said aloud. "BUT HE MUST ALSO GUARD THE CAKE FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL!"

"I'll guard your cake." A mysterious voice came from behind the robot.

Roger's eye color changed from red to bright green. "OH JOY!" he exclaimed. "NOW ROGER CAN FINALLY REST HIS TROUBLED MIND!"

The robot turned around, but the source of the voice no longer stood behind him. "WHERE HAS THE MYSTERIOUS STRANGER GONE?"

The voice returned. "You do not see me, but I am still here." Roger pondered for a moment, after what was said.

"You will not find what you seek, if you do not take the time to think. Now tell me what troubles you…" the voice hissed softly.

"ROGER'S SENSORS HAVE PICKED UP A STRANGE FORCE. THE SENSORS HAVE NAMED SUCH FORCE AS DARK, BUT WHEN ROGER HAS ATTEMPTED TO FURTHER INQUIRE…SENSORS DO NOT SPECIFY."

The voice cackled lightly. "That is because your sensors have never encountered…such a force as I!"

Roger began to shiver. "THE EMOTION OF FEAR IS NOW SIMULATED THROUGH ROGER!" The toy robot turned around, but the face he sought was never discovered, for Roger was instantly slain.

A large, metal claw lodged directly in the pupil of the robot eye, retreated back to its owner…

* * *

Blinky, the leader of the Ghost gang, stopped at the pathway intersection. Five signs pointing to five different paths.

Winky floated beside him. "We're heading to Celebration Ave, right?"

Blinky remained silent for a bit. "That annoying, toy robot will definitely be in the way…" he mumbled.

Pinky slipped between the two. "Mirage Oasis is nice. We might even run into Patra." She turned to Winky to explain. "She's the princess of the Oasis, she's really nice and we became friends through a bit of harsh rivalry."

Winky smiled. "She sounds like a fun time."

Blinky rolled his eyes. "She's not as much of a riot with me." He looked towards the path of Greenwood Grove. "Hmm…" he gave a sinister smile. He winked at Inky, then motioned his head towards the sign.

Inky turned a light shade of pink. "I don't know about Greenwood, Blinky. I think we should at least give her more experience in the world before we get to a simple threat like Pac-Man…"

Blinky shrugged nonchalantly. "Pac-man would be a perfect first trial, but whatever you say." He then turned and smiled at Winky. "She is your sister."

Winky huffed and turned up her nose. Pinky shook her head. "What about Crystal-"

Inky and Blinky interrupted at the same time. "Celebration Ave it is!" Pinky smiled widely, then turned to Clyde. "They're still afraid of Woofa."

Blinky scoffed defensively. "Hey! We are not afraid!"

The blue ghost nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We showed that over stuffed dog, whose boss!"

The pink female rolled her eyes, turning to Winky, shaking her head. The purple poltergeist hid her smile, then looked up at the sign once again. "So we go to Celebration Ave!"

Blinky bumped Winky playfully. "I make the calls here, sweetheart." He turned to his crew. "So we go to Celebration Ave!"

Winky swam through the air away from Blinky and next her brother. "I think I'll hang back here with you, Inks. Blinky is really frightening me…" she muttered the last part.

Inky chuckled and drifted onwards.

* * *

The five ghosts glided silently on the playing card pathway.

Blinky frowned at the scene. "It's oddly quiet…" Suddenly, his comment was contradicted by a toy ambulance speeding by. The ghost scattered in fear, Winky even went into a blue paralyzed mode.

The red ghost stomped down on the card tile. "Hey! Next time you wanna run us down, try aiming for me!"

Pinky floated next to Blinky. "Calm down, Blinky. There's gotta be something interesting over there if that ambulance is rushing in that direction."

Clyde nodded silently. "Someone might be hurt…"

Blinky groaned, muttering. "It's an ambulance, you idiot. Of course someone is hurt."

* * *

A sea of toys, filed around the cake on the table, were all pushing past one another to get sight of something along the center.

Toy policemen were pushing back rambunctious toys, and blowing their tiny whistles.

The ghosts were knocking over toys to get to the front. A tiny police-toy walked up to Blinky, bravely. "I'm sorry sir, but this crime scene is not for spectators-"

Blinky glared down at the smaller being. "Yeah, well. We're not spectators. We want to know where, Roger the Robot, is."

The police-toy hesitated for a moment. He then turned around and motioned the ghosts to follow him.

The curious ghosts followed, feeling the eyes of many investigators on them. Then the police-toy abruptly stopped.

A figure, that was no bigger than the ghosts, was lying under the white sheet, and the police-toy lifted it slightly.

The silver, metal claw of Roger was lying motionless on the wooden planked ground. Pinky quivered horrified. "Is that-?"

Inky floated next to his sister, slightly blocking her view. "What happened to him?"

The police-toy shrugged. "Our lead investigators are still trying to figure out the same thing." As if on cue, a larger toy hopped over to join them. "Officer Blue!" The smaller toy exclaimed, as he saluted.

The officer shook his head angrily. "Are you bringing spectators onto this crime scene?! Tsk. Tsk. No cookie break for you."

The smaller police-toy gasped. "B-but sir! They're friend-"

"No we're not." Blinky intervened. "We came to play a cookie game. We find the guardian of the cake dead, now we leave to the next place." With that the red ghost swiftly spun around and floated away.

Pinky glared after Blinky. "Blinky! We can't just leave! Roger helped us. Don't you think it's time to return the favor?"

The red ghost kept floating, but called back. "Nope! That's Pac-man's job!"

Pinky sighed and drifted after the bad-mannered ghost, her friends following.

Winky was the only one of the group who stayed. She shook her head. "This isn't right." She muttered, then turning to the toys. "If they won't help solve Roger's case, I will!"

Inky rotated about, when he noticed his sister's absence. "Winky what are you doing?"

Winky smiled at her brother. "What Blinky, won't. Help."

* * *

_**Hope you loved it! In my opinion, it's one of my favorite chapters!**_

_**See yah in the next chapter!**_

_**Love**_

_**~Raphadelia**_


	4. Chapter 4: Detective Winks

_**"Are you guys taking notes, because I just took your castle!" ~Blinky**_

_**I love that part in the game...My red beau king XD. Anyways enough about Blinky, lets move to our leading lady- Winky!**_

_**I love this episode its, a bit...ominous...I love that...SO let's begin!**_

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Detective Winks**

"Alright, as the lead investigator on the case of the deceased robot, Roger…I believe we should spread out and look for any traces of the murderer." Winky explained as she paced to and fro in front of her three friends.

Blinky had decided it wouldn't be worth his trouble (helping poor Roger) and took it upon himself to wander the Ave, leaving Winky to lead the rest of the gang. She also took the leadership role of investigating Roger the Robot's death.

Winky paused when she reached the end of the three, and looked back at them. "Before that…We should get to know the victim…_soooo_…Who was this guy?"

Pinky sighed sadly. "He was a dear friend of ours. More on Inky, Clyde, and Pac-Man's behalf, and he was quite strange. Seeing that he was nothing more than a symmetrical, scrap of metal, to me, he did take place in the cookie game. This was our last location before the big test result, for Pac-Man."

Inky shook his head, signaling Pinky to stop. "Let's just figure out who the killer is, and get my sister away from this nonsense." He looked down at the table top he floated above, hiding his bitter expression. _All of this is my fault. I should've listened to Blinky…Greenwood is more peaceful than the racket here in Celebration._ He felt a ghost bump lightly into him, and without even looking, he already knew it was Winky.

"Hey, big brother…What's bothering you?" Winky asked rather naively.

Inky looked into her innocent, green eyes. "Nothing, Winks. It's just that…it's your first day away from Spooky Hollow…and you're already too exposed to the world."

Winky rolled her eyes. "If you're worried about me seeing that dead carcass, I must remind you that most of the residents in our hometown…are already dead."

Inky gave a small laugh. "Yeah, that's true…but murder isn't something common…"

The younger sister gave her brother a ghostly hug. "Look, Inky, I'll be fine. Trust me…Besides, I'm having lots of fun with this investigator thing…" The two shared sibling laughter.

Pinky coughed. "Sorry to interrupt a family intervention…but the investigation…"

Winky jumped, remembering her leadership role. "Yes of course." She cleared her throat. "Well, let's go find some clues!"

The four ghost spread out all across Celebration Ave, looking high and low. Winky circled the cake, hunger obvious in her eyes, but she continued with her duties, ignoring the perfection of the indulgent icing. Inky and Pinky took the northern side of town, searching all sorts of houses: dog, doll, card, etc. While Clyde determinedly, rummaged through the Lego blocks.

The four ghosts finally met up after what seemed like forever.

Winky sighed. "I didn't see anything around the table area…" she reported.

Inky and Pinky joined her in their unsuccessful finds. However, Clyde looked rather pleased with himself.

Winky looked at the orange ghost, puzzled. "What about you Clyde?"

Clyde grinned broadly. "I found a bear claw mark."

The other two ghosts looked at him in confusion. "What do ya mean, Clyde?" Inky asked.

The orange ghost shrugged. "You have to see it. It's really big!"

Curious to his find, the other ghosts followed Clyde, as he led them to a large, Lego wall. It was bashed into bits around the middle, as if something really big smashed it down. Winky drifted towards the knocked over blocks. Her eyes widened. "Inky, Pinky! Check this out!"

The two cautiously glided over to the younger ghost. Inky shivered. "_Bearzerk…_" the blue ghost muttered.

Pinky shook her head. "If I remember precisely, Bearzerk exploded when you, Blinky, Roger, and Pac-Man defeated him."

Inky rounded on his friend. "Do you also remember that they had this place cleaned up again…The wall was patched up…No claw marks of an over-sized teddy bear left!"

Pinky glared at the blue ghost and turned to Winky. "It's impossible for a bear that has been destroyed to come back. But this is a lead. Whatever made these marks could have killed Roger…"

Winky studied the scratch a bit longer. She looked up at the hole in the wall, and floated through it. Inky started after her protectively, but Pinky stopped him. "Let her go, this is her investigation." She muttered.

The purple ghost looked around; the 'wall', was actually a large enclosure. "A cage for a teddy bear?" She examined the boxed in area closely. A few claw marks were revealed on the inside, there were jelly beans sprinkled in some areas, and guard towers on each side. "Why is there so much security for a teddy bear?"

"Not just any teddy bear." An unfamiliar voice hissed.

Winky whipped around to snap at the owner of the voice, but no one was there. "Don't be afraid. When the time comes, you will see me…" the voice drew on. "And when the time comes, a simple teddy bear won't be the worst of your fears."

Winky sneered at nothing. "And when you show your ugly face, I'll be there to kick it!"

The voice laughed maliciously. "We'll see about that…Winky."

* * *

_**So how was it? I hope it didn't sound too cheesy or whateves...**_

_**The Voice is really scary to me, to tell you the truth, I made it and I'M afraid...lol, anyways stay forward for the next chapter! Patra the fox even shows up! Huzzah XD  
**_

_**Anyhow, stay tuned for next time! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5: Princess of the Oasis Part 1

**_I know, its been a while since I've last updated...well at least for me, I'm excited about this chapter!  
_**

**_Hope You Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Princess of the Oasis Part 1**

Inky watched his sister return from the ruined site. "Well?" he asked worried.

Winky was silent until she spoke. "Whatever killed Roger…is not here…" Without further explanation, she drifted off.

Inky overcame the urge to dash after her. "There is something wrong…" Pinky muttered oblivious to Inky.

The blue ghost turned to look at his pink and orange companions. "We're taking her home…"

* * *

The cake table was completely deserted with only few police-toys scattered here and there.

Winky floated up to one of the rogue police-toys still on the crime scene. "Is there someone I can talk to about the bear?"

The police-toy looked at her completely muddled. "What bear?"

Winky breathed impatiently. "The teddy bear that once lived in the cage. I need to gather up information about it!"

The police-toy cowered when Winky raised her voice. The purple ghost growled and rammed past the frail cop toy. Blindly floating, she ran into a red shape. Blinky looked up from the king card he was imitating. "Hey, watch-! Oh hey, Winky-dear. Has your little investigation-" Winky glowered at Blinky, causing him to shut up quickly.

The purple ghost huffed intolerantly. "We're running out of time, Blinky. Something big is going to happen and I know it. Tell me what was so important about Roger. From what I can tell, he was a simple, harmless robot."

Blinky shrugged. "All I know is that he guards that stupid cake…Not sure what it has to do with anything…Was that all you needed Sherlock?"

Winky frowned. She imagined the cake sitting on the table, vulnerable. "No…if the cake was really that special…surely they'd have tighter security…Or maybe…The low security was just what they needed!" she turned to Blinky. "Come on." She nudged him lightly, to get him going.

The two floated back to the cake table, where once again toys were piled high. "What's going on here?!"

Inky, Pinky, and Clyde were floating towards the two. "The cake!" Winky exclaimed. "We're too late!"

Pinky gazed over at the pile of frosting and fluff. "What happened?"

The purple ghost floated over to the wreckage, ignoring the police-toy demanding her to stop. Her friends were right on her tail. "Whatever was in this cake has been stolen…The murder of the guardian was a perfect distraction from the actual plot…"

"Look at you, figuring out things on your own…" Winky turned around, but she already knew that it was none of the Ghost Gang. "What do you want?" she hissed into the air.

"Oh I just want to help you, Wink-a-Dink…You have solved this part of the mystery, but you're wrong about Roger's death being pointless…"

"What does it mean? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?! (DOUBLE RAINBOW! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?)" Winky roared in frustration. All that answered her was the sound of crude laughter.

Inky frowned at his sister. "Who are you talking to?" he asked highly concerned.

Winky flashed her eyes angrily at him. "What do you mean, 'who am I talking to?'? Don't you hear that?"

The four ghosts shook their heads. Winky snarled to herself.

Pinky looked at Blinky. "Maybe we should go to Mirage Oasis. The calmness of the desert air might help her get away from all this…hullabaloo. Or Patra could use some sort of magic, like she did with Arachne, to keep him out of their city."

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Why not? The amateur fox might even fill Clyde's empty head!"

Pinky ignored her friend's insolence. "It's worth trying Blinky! Besides you said it yourself, it was time we found another location to go to. And seeing that we're not going back to Spooky Hollow anytime soon," Inky opened his mouth to speak, but Pinky cut him off. "Mirage Oasis is a great location to clear Winky's head of all this nonsense!"

Blinky didn't protest anymore with the pinky female, instead he looked to Inky, who was staring at Pinky in disbelief. The pink ghost had shown a slight glint of smug defiance in her eyes.

With that, Blinky turned away from the cake only to face an entire army of large police-toys. "That is…if we don't get arrested first…"

* * *

Patra had already brushed her tail one hundred times for the hour. "I guess it's a nice enough day to go explore the Oasis." She murmured to herself, already aware it'd be the same adventure as it was every day. She hopped down from her vanity, where she brushes her tail, and strode out of her room.

The palace was the same boring, quiet place as usual, though right now it was filled with the snores of Patra's father. "He must've slept in the throne room again…" Patra mumbled. Taking this as an opportunity, she slipped out of the palace doors, and dashed down the steps. Once she reached the sandy ground she looked back to be sure she wasn't followed, and began her daily exploration.

"Same palm tree." She listed as she passed a shady tree. "Same rocks…" she muttered at a small cluster of rocks. She sighed, when suddenly a glint of red caught her eyes. "That's new…" she whispered, and wandered away from the stone path.

Finally she approached the object that shone. A red ruby shard was carelessly thrown in a patch of dry weeds.

Patra looked around to check for anyone, shrugging when no one was in sight, and picked up the little shard.

"Do you like it?" a voice whispered in her ear. Patra jumped in fright, causing her to fall over and drop the crystal. "Who's there?!" she demanded, her voice slightly shaking.

"Oh, no one of real importance…Well, not yet anyways." The voice laughed very harshly.

Patra looked down at her tail. "Hey! Whoever you are, you made me get dirt on my tail!"  
The voice tutted. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to get that for you?"

Before the angry fox could answer, she was unexpectedly sucked away, as if an invisible vacuum swallowed her whole.

* * *

_**OMIGLOB! Haha, I looooooooved that ending! Hehe...I'm so bad for doing that to the poor fox. I hope I captured her personality like it is in the game XP.**_

_**Unfortunately, these chapters are getting shorter XP, I guess its because there is no extra details really necessary to add...**_

_**I also noticed last chapter that I forgot to tag...so here it is XD**_

**~Raphadelia**


	6. Chapter 6: Princess of the Oasis Part 2

_**"Well, if I can't have you, no one can!"~Pinky from Pac-Man World 2  
**_

_**I love that ghost, despite pink being my least favorite color XP...She's my second favorite (Sorry Inky, and Clyde XD) **_

_**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this lovely episode, and I hope that my editing skills are as good as my actual editor's (she's such a slacker XP)**_

_**In this chapter we will get a peak some of the characters thoughts, and their conflicts that will soon be confronted along in their journey. We also get to see what happened to a particular fox that I recently mistreated. XD**_

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Princess of the Oasis Part 2**

Four annoying ghosts, and an immensely irritated one, glided across the hot, dry desert of the Oasis. "Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Inky asked for the thousandth time.

The four had managed to strike down the police force (which was simple considering they were bigger) and high-tail their way out of Celebration Ave. However, there were no means of return for them with their ghostly tails wanted on all around the Ave.

Winky was now turning a shade of red that made her look almost like Blinky. "For the billionth time, Inky, no I do _not_ want to rest!" she sighed trying to calm down. "I'm telling you! There was someone there! A voice, I not really sure what it was, or what, but I heard it!"

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Look what you've done to her Inky, now she's delusional!"  
Inky sneered at his friend. "ME? _You're_ the one who convinced me get her to come! I wanted her to stay home, where she belongs! But _no_, she had to come along on this adventure!"

Pinky frowned at Inky. "Inky, it was as much as my fault as Blinky's! So he's not the only one who deserves to be yelled at!"

Inky's intensified look softened. "I'm not going to yell at you Pinky…"

Pinky turned on him. "Didn't seem that way when you yelled at me before!" Inky was taken aback. "What do you mean, when I-" Pinky's eyes started to water a bit. "Oh don't act like you don't remember!"

Clyde blinked. "We shouldn't fight. We should be working as a team!"

Winky nodded to the orange ghost. "Clyde is right. Teams shouldn't fight, and that's what we are…even if we aren't a very good one…We should treat each other like family!"

Blinky smiled brightly. "And that's what I love about you, babe. Always so positive, bringing us back to our senses."

Winky laughed lightly. "Don't get too happy, lover boy. Just lead us onward."

The ghosts laughed and continued to the Oasis with no more disputes.

Even though the atmosphere was clearer on the outside, on the inside each ghost battled their own conflicts. Blinky had his with his feeling towards Winky, and Winky, her own towards the mysterious voice and the case itself. Pinky dealt with her frustration towards Inky, her best friend; Inky and his relentless worrying about his sister, and Clyde with his hunger for the cookies in Greenwood.

Inky, the ghost second in command, forced his happiness, but he was always distressing about the only 'blood'-related family he had left. Poor Inky, with his responsibility of being the older sibling had finally taken its toll. His sister was now too far over her head, and he'd have to be the one to put her back in her place when she'd fall. He would have to be the one to say 'I told you so'…

Pinky, the ghost third in command, was battling grief deep inside, but would never show it. She'd always have to be the one to keep her friends in check. She loved Blinky, as a brother of course, but sometimes he'd really irk her soul…Which wasn't hard seeing that's all she was, a floating soul, finding its way in the world. She didn't know what to think anymore, so confused and conflicted, and she knew why. Although she tried hard to never admit it, she cared deeply for Inky. Though, no matter what, she'd always think of them as only friends…

Clyde, oh the poor soul, all he wanted was to go to Greenwood. Though he was seen as unintelligent to the others, he still had a heart, yet ironic seeing that he's a ghost. He and Inky were the closest out of the group, and he always saw the blue ghost as an older brother-

Blinky stopped at the wooden sign that read: **WELCOME TO MIRAGE OASIS**. "Alright, we finally made it, now we can take Winky to the fox thing and get her healed."

Winky glowered at the leader, when the air was riven by an ear-splitting cry.

Blinky sighed, completely giving up. "Why is the Pac-World all of the sudden filled with problems?"

Winky shrugged and bumped him playfully. "You already know what that means…"

Blinky groaned and rolled his eyes. "If you need me, darling, I'll be digging around the pyramid for treasure." Without a single objection, the red leader left.

Pinky snorted with laughter, as she led the group towards the scream. "Oh…you two are getting along just fine…'_darling_'." Winky stuck out her tongue disgusted. "I am _not_ his darling…" she muttered.

Inky shrugged. "I don't know, sis. You two have great chemistry together."

The younger ghost raised and eye brow. "Do you really want to go there about who has chemistry in this group?" She looked at Pinky, who had her back facing them, then back to her brother.

Inky's eyes widened. "What?!" he blushed and thought quickly. "Uh…" he broke off when he saw a distraught black and gray male fox kneading the sand mournfully.

Pinky glided towards him cautiously, when she was cut off by a set of bow and arrow pointed directly at her. "We come in peace!"

The fox looked up at Pinky. "You…" his voice came out weak, possibly from his cries. "You are a friend of my daughter."

Pinky nodded. "You must be the king, such an honor to meet you, your highness, though I've never pictured our first proper meeting this way." The king waved a paw, and the weapons were placed back. The ghost crew relaxed, and let out a breath they didn't know was held in.

Pinky bowed towards the king and presumed with her questioning. "So, your majesty, what is the problem?"

The king arose to his paws, and returned the bow. "My daughter is missing." He explained as he came up. Pinky tilted her head. "Are you sure she's not off exploring? She does love to explore…"

The king nodded and held out a paw: a golden bracelet with a black jade in the center. "The knights have found this lying around near a patch of dry weeds. She has never gone anywhere without it…her mother had given it to her, before…" he trailed away from the subject.

Pinky searched the king's face until their eyes met. "Don't you worry, your highness, we will not give up until your daughter is safely returned. Just show us where you found her bracelet and we'll start the investigation.

The king motioned to one of the knights. The knight turned, and led the ghosts to a patch not too far from their location. Pinky nodded, signaling the king's servant to leave.

"Alright guys, now it's my turn to lead." Pinky stated, resulting with Winky, Inky, and Clyde cheering.

Pinky turned a bit red at their reactions. "Aw thanks, didn't expect you'd be that happy."

Inky grinned. "Why wouldn't we be?" This made the pink ghost's complexion grow even darker.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the ghosts until Winky coughed. "Uh, missing fox? Distraught dad. Our goal here?"

Inky and Pinky jolted, after their simultaneous trance. "Oh right…" they muttered.

The four started to examine their crime site, looking for any traces of unusual articles. Pinky was paying rather close attention to the sand. "Hey guys…Look at this." Inky glided beside his friend. "What?"

Pinky rolled her eyes. "Look at the sand, smart one."

"Oh." The blue ghost looked down. "Woah…"

"Woah is right…" Winky added. "It looks like she was being dragged away…then it just stops…No footprints…no nothing."

Pinky straightened up, looking around. Something red glinted in her eyes. Floating towards the object, it automatically floated upwards in her orbital. She nearly screamed when she inspected it closer. The others rushed to her side, but Pinky didn't need to say anything, when they saw the black fox repeatedly trying to break the gem…from the inside.

* * *

_**Oh the suspense could kill...Well I hope it doesn't that would be bad XD Anyways...**_

_**I've seen some good reviews from some of you Pac-Man fans out there and I tip my hat to you guys! XD**_

_**Though I see you guys have questions like:**_

**"Is Winky goth?"**

**_Well truthfully, she isn't supposed to be, if she comes off as goth then that's good. Her recent living environment is a definite cause of her attitude, but really she is just a snappy, fun-loving ghost, like Pinky...maybe a little more snappy, but still similar._**

**_I hope that helped answer your question._**

**_However, new adventures lay ahead for our...'heroes', as the journey continues. (Lol, references are fun)_**

**~Raphadelia**


	7. Chapter 7: Love Like Woe

**_Bonjour! Comment Ça Va? I hope that was grammatically correct, my French teacher is a little iffy with me. Not that I've never gone wrong with her teachings before XP. Any how, this episode was pre-written before I was asked about Inky and Pinky. I felt bad, and decided to dedicate the next chapter to the two._**

**But lets, skip the next, and get to the now. Soooo: LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

* * *

**Love Like Woe**

Patra continued to beat, claw, scratch, and pound on the ruby walls to free herself. "Let me go!" she barked at nothing.

She suppressed a shiver that tried to slip down her spine. Her tail flicked back and forth, her ears perked, sensing danger. Patra turned around and noticed a sort of black smog starting to fill the gem. Her eyes widening she turned back to the glass and started at the wall again. "HELP!"

"There is no use in trying to escape." The voice echoed. Patra tried to be brave, and faced the beast. Unfortunately she was unprepared to come face-to-face with Arachne. "Ar-Ara-ch-chne-"

The spider bared its long fangs. "Oh stop sputtering, it isn't lady-like!"

Patra leaned against the ruby walls. "That's impossible…"

The spider smiled. "Oh is it really? I could just be playing a mind game with you, princess. Or I just might be real." The spider reached a claw-like leg to her throat. He immediately lowered it, and faced the other way, taking a few steps back to the other side, allowing the princess to relax a bit.  
"What do you want with me?" Patra managed to squeak.

The spider only half-turned to answer her. "Oh nothing really, just the Oasis Jade. I know you know where it is, and where it is hidden, so just tell me." The large eyes that peered through the triceratops skull, intensified.

Patra shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Of course, Patra knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, but she would never give in if it would cost her the Oasis.

Arachne turned completely around to look at the princess. Suddenly he melted away into smoke and was nothing more than a faceless wisp. "Do you think I am a fool?" it hissed.

Patra gasped and leaned closer to the wall. "You're the prophesized Darkness!"

The figure floated closer to Patra. "Call it what you want, fate, destiny, it doesn't matter. What only matters, is that jade! Now where is it?"

Patra frowned. "I told you I don't know! My mother has hidden it, somewhere. But it is probably long lost! What business do you have with it anyways?"

The shadow took the form of another spider, unknown to Patra, with markings that glowed magma red. "You will find out sooner than needed, if you do not find that jade!"

With that the spider vanished as soon as it came, leaving Patra alone.

Patra flicked an ear, when she heard a small vibration continuing to grow louder. The room itself started to vibrate and shake, knocking Patra off her feet. Crystal shards started to crumble and fall on the petite fox's head.

* * *

Pinky stared down at the crystal. "How do we…get her out?" she whispered still in shock.

Inky leaned in on the crystal. "Maybe if we try calling out to her…she'll hear us."

Seeing that they had no other option, the four ghosts called out to the trapped fox.

"Patra! Patra! PAT-Oh this is stupid!" Winky growled. "It isn't even working."

Her pink friend nodded. "Yeah, Winky is right. We'll just have to risk giving the gem to her father. Who knows how he'll react…" Before the Ghost Gang could even blink, the crystal exploded, leaving a black vixen in its place.

The female fox fell right on her tail. "Ow…" She muttered.

Pinky hopped in delight. "Patra!" The fox looked up at the pink ghost and cheerfully jumped to her feet for a hug.

"Pinky! It's been quite a while!" She waved to the others, but jumped at the sight of Winky. "I see you have a new friend." She waved at the purple ghost. "Hi, I'm Patra!"

Winky returned the greeting with a friendly smile. "Hello, Patra! My name is Winky!" Patra smiled, then turned completely serious. "Alright guys, sorry about the short welcome, but there is a serious matter here! We need to go to the pyramid ruins, where Arachne was detained." Without another word the fox ran off with determination.

"Patra wait up!" The Ghost Gang rushed after her.

* * *

Blinky lazily floated over the debris of the pyramid, examining the area for anything valuable. Soon after a while, he got bored and decided to head back. Just as he was about to leave, he spotted a black, shiny, marble-like stone. Speeding towards the object, he picked it up in his ghostly orbit. "Oh, I'm gonna be so rich!" he exclaimed looking at the stone more closely. It was a square-rounded, jade gem; it was still in perfect condition.

Blinky laughed aloud thinking of all the things he could have because of the small stone, when the princess and ghosts arrived. "Hello Blinky!" Patra called to the ghost.

Blinky froze when he heard his name and hid the jewel behind his back. He relaxed a bit when he saw Winky, but exhaled rudely when he saw her accompanied by Patra the fox.

Winky waited silently for everyone to catch up.

Blinky smirked and wobbled up to Winky. "Hey, Winky, dear. Come back for me?"

Winky rolled her eyes, and turned to Patra. "Is this the place?"

The fox nodded. "Indeed, now all we have to do is shift through all of this sand, and look for a small, square-rounded, black gem. It was carefully hidden at the top of the pyramid, so it can't be too hard to find." Winky raised an eyebrow looking at the entire pyramid wreckage around them. "Yeah…shouldn't be too hard…"

The gang split up, with the exception of Blinky. Winky took notice of this, and glared at him. "I know you don't like helping people. But could you at least help me?" she stumbled a bit at the end of her phrase.

Blinky blinked. "Uh yeah…sure…" he didn't move. Winky swayed towards him suspiciously, causing the red ghost to move back. "Blinky…I'm serious. We need to look for this gem. If you could just-"

Blinky shook his head stubbornly. "I can't right now, because…I, uh, gotta…wash my hair." Winky shook her head. "I knew it was no use in trying to ask you…You're too…grrr."

Turning away, she caught a flash in her eye. "What the…" she looked around to catch the gleam again, finally stopping at Blinky.

Blinky innocently stared back. _Hmm…What could you be hiding from me Blinky? Well…'darling', we're just gonna have to see._ Winky snarled in her mind.

Batting her eyes, she glided seductively towards the other ghost. "Oh Blinky, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess this heat _is_ getting to my head. I guess it took an intelligent, handsome ghost like you, to help me see past it all."

Blinky beamed. "Well, I do have that effect on ladies." Winky inwardly rolled her eyes, but kept up the act. She stared deeply into his arrogant, blue eyes. _I must confess, those eyes are highly attractive._

She slightly pouted and drew closer. "Aww, you look so tired. It must be really hard to be a leader of such an _unwilling_ team."

Blinky began to turn a deep shade of red as Winky got unnaturally close. "Hehe...yeah, but I manage."

Winky smiled. "I noticed." She began to wrap herself around the older ghost in a 'more-than-friendly' manner. Blinky was too busy adoring the purple ghost's odd behavior, to notice she was swiping the gem right from under his nose. Winky slightly pulled back and rested her forehead on his. "You know what, Blinky, dear?"

Blinky gazed stupidly back. "What, my darling?" Winky giggled and smiled cunningly. "I am _not_ your darling!" She flung herself back and revealed the stone, scowling at the red ghost. "And if you ever steal something that doesn't belong to you again, I will bury you in the ground, HEAD FIRST!" She flew off angrily.

Blinky hovered in shock, but it eventually wore off. Chuckling to himself, he muttered. "She is some ghost." He started to float after her, but mentally paused. "And she called me handsome!"

* * *

_**YUSH! That was absolutely brilliant! And to think I posted this chapter during a test in History class. Hehe, I love the little hint of Bwinky (Yes that's what I'm calling it...it was that or W'linky...XP). Yeah, a little flirty there for Winky, maybe too much for her own liking XD.**_

_**I'm really excited about the next chapter, it has A LOT of Pinky and Inky action, so it's definitely gonna be long- I won't give too much away though ;)**_

_**Until next time! Au revoir!**_

**~Raphadelia**


	8. Chapter 8: Untold Stories

**Hey! Sorry it's been awhile...I had a longer story to deal with so ****_alot_**** of editing had to be done XP...and then I couldn't post at school because I was busy...but any ways...Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Untold Stories**

Patra and the Ghost crew were in a tight circle examining a small, square-rounded, black jade.

"This is the Oasis Jade. It protects the temple from dangers, like Arachne. Though now, it is no longer in need because Arachne is gone, or so I had thought."

Pinky looked at the fox in question. "What do you mean, _thought_?"

Patra sighed and looked around. "Here is not the place to tell it…Follow me." Without warning, the small fox dashed off. Pinky turned to Inky. "Do you think this may have anything to do with Roger?"

Inky thought for a moment. "What makes you think this has something to do with Roger?" he muttered, voicing his thoughts. Pinky shrugged and floated after the swift fox.

"It just feels weird, you know? First Roger is murdered, then Patra goes missing… And the scene where she just, poofed, out of that ruby? It just feels like something really terrible is going to happen…"

"You're really bright, for someone who hangs around dim-wits…"

Pinky frowned at Inky. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Inky blushed. "Wha? No, I just sighed…"

Pinky looked around. Winky, Blinky, and Clyde were ahead of the two, chatting among themselves, and Patra could still be seen in the distance, running towards the temple. The pink ghost rolled her eyes. "Well, if you're muttering knock it off, it's very rude…" she replied bitterly. Inky looked at her a bit confused, but decided it was nothing.

Pinky resumed her silent floating. _I just hope I'm not hearing things, like the voice Winky claimed she heard…_

"Your thoughts of who I am just happen to be correct…" the voice reassured. Pinky shuddered.

Not really sure of what she was hearing, she held close to Inky. The blue ghost turned bright pink. "Um…Pinky, what are you-" Not letting go, she looked around. "Shh, I thought I heard something…or someone…"

"And you did indeed, Pinky…"

Pinky let go of Inky for a moment and straightened herself, putting up bravado. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

The voice laughed. "How would anyone know a name? Of course they could ask, or eavesdrop…But through a long and tiring sequence of manipulation…you've told me your name…"

Pinky glared at nothing. "Who are you?" However, Pinky's question went unanswered and she was left alone with Inky, once more.

Inky stared wide-eyed at Pinky. "What was that?"

Pinky was still for some time before she answered. "I don't know…but, that only proved that Winky was right about a voice…"

Inky shifted uncomfortably. "What voice?"

Pinky's eyes darted over to Inky. "What do you mean, 'what voice'? The voice that was talking to me…How could you have not heard it, you were there the whole time!"

Inky looked very uncomfortable. "C-calm down Pinky…The only thing I heard was you…"

Pinky's eyes widened in shock.

"We should go catch up with Patra and the others. They're probably wondering what we're up to." Inky mumbled.

Without another word, Pinky floated alongside Inky to the temple.

* * *

Winky watched as her brother and friend entered the temple. "Well, it took you two long enough."

The two remained silent as they joined the group, causing suspicions to arise.

"Is there something you'd like to share? Pinky? Inky?" Blinky asked annoyingly. The two didn't look at each other as they answered. "No."

Patra coughed, filling in the awkward silence. "Well, now that we are all here, I would like you to follow me to the lower chambers of the temple.

Blinky groaned. "Great more stairs…" Winky rolled her eyes. "Is there something down in the lower chambers that have something to do with that jade?"

Patra nodded and guided them along to the throne room.

In the center sat a royal throne, shining brightly as the sun peeked in through a window. "I'm going to need help moving my father's throne and if we're going to get down there, we must remain quiet. Father is probably still around in the temple, I don't want him to know we are going down in the chambers."

The ghosts nodded as they all patched in to help the small fox move the large heavy throne.

"Geez…What's this thing made out of?" Blinky complained.

Patra flicked her tail as she made an effort to move the throne. "Solid gold." She replied helpfully. Blinky's eyes glinted brightly. "Oh really…"

"Oh stuff it, Blinky!" Winky growled.

Through all their efforts, the throne did not budge. Patra stopped to catch her breath. "How does father always manage a trip to the chambers, when this chair cannot be moved?"

Pinky looked around the room for anything that could help them. "Hey, Patra…Why are those windows set up like that?" They group began to take in their surroundings more closely. There were only three windows in the room, one set on one wall, another on the opposite, and the last just above the throne.

The pink ghost glided over to one of the windows where the sun peeked. "West…" she murmured.

Inky looked at her confused. "What was that?"

"I said 'west'. When the sun sets, it sets west. When it rises, it rises east. It should be directly over the throne when its noon…" She floated over to Patra. "May I see the stone?" With a nod, Patra handed over the jade.

Pinky floated back towards the throne, and allowed her orbit to expand enough for the jade to catch the sunlight. "If I place the jade just right…" The sunlight hit the stone at a correct angle, allowing the light to reflect in the three different directions of the windows.

The throne shifted slowly, unveiling a deep crater in the ground. Patra's eyes widened. "Wow, Pinky, how'd you figure that out?" The pink ghost shrugged. "I don't know honestly, it just felt like it was right."

Inky gave her a highly concerned look. As Patra led the others down into the crater, Inky caught the pink ghost in his orbit. "Pinky, wait."

The pink ghost looked at him cheerfully. "I know, that was pretty cool, right?" Inky smiled lightly. "Yeah, but…I'm worried about you. How could you do all that?"

Pinky rolled her eyes and wiggled out of the invisible grip. "Inky, I'm fine. And what I just did was a bit of ghost's intuition. Surely you were paying attention during our younger lessons, right?" Inky blushed. "I might've skipped that lesson." Pinky shook her head. "I kept telling you, when we were younger, that if you keep hanging around Blinky, you'll become an idiot. I was hoping that would scare you away from him."

Inky laughed. "I only hung out with him more, to prove you wrong." The two laughed for a bit. "Now look at us…" Pinky whispered. The air was silent for a second. "Pinky…" Pink eyes met green. "Yes Inky?"

Silence.

Inky took a deep breath. "I was wondering…if you knew?" Pinky looked seriously in his eyes. "If I knew what?" Inky turned a brilliant shade of pink. "If you knew about how I felt, when we were younger…" Now it was Pinky's turn to shift colors. "What do you mean? Are talking about that stupid party Blinky?"

Inky smiled a bit. "Y-yes, I am referring to that party, and what happened. I never forgot…" Pinky frowned slightly. "Inky that was just one kiss. It was a senseless game, and we were a bit under the influence." Inky looked a bit disappointed. "I didn't know you thought of it like that."

"No wait, I didn't mean it meant nothing! I'm just saying that-"

Out of nowhere, a red ghost appeared. "BOO!"

Pinky and Inky jerked from shock, even going as far as turning deep blue. Blinky laughed so hard he was turning a deeper shade of red.

Pinky's eyes burned in rage, while Inky recovered from the scare. "Not funny, dude." He muttered.

"That was more than _not_ funny! Blinky, you're a thick-headed, arrogant, spoiled moron, who is about to get demolished."

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Pfft, yeah right. Wait….PINKY! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"

* * *

Winky, Patra, and Clyde were sticking close together, making sure they weren't to get lost. A torch– earlier lit by Patra –was their only light and heat source. Despite being directly under an oasis, the underground chambers were very cold.  
Winky shivered. "I've lived in a haunted region for countless years, and _this_ place gives me the creeps…"

"Yes…" Patra mumbled, moving the flame away from a strange oozing substance. "The temple is far too old to keep track of, so who knows how long these tunnels have been down here."

The trio went onward, until they met a dead end. Patra felt around the bricked up area. "There's gotta be some sort of loose brick somewhere- Aha! Got it." She announced and removed one of them from the wall.

Winky looked at Clyde and frowned. "Weird, huh?"

Patra twitched an ear and turned to the purple ghost. "What is?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Well, it's just that, it seems too easy. If your father really didn't want you down here, don't you think that there'd be some kind of, I don't know, traps?" Patra looked at the brick she picked up. "Not sure what you…Am I sinking?"

Winky blinked and realized that black fox was indeed sinking through a non-solid ground. "What a coincidence, I mention traps and they appear."

Clyde looked at her excitedly. "Try mentioning cookies from Greenwood Grove!" Winky shrugged. "Sure."

Patra tried her best not to panic. "Maybe later, can you lend a hand, or tail, or whatever ghosts have!"

Winky nodded. "Oh right!" She glided over to Patra, and pulled her into orbit. Pulling as hard as she could, the black fox, managed to get most of the bottom half of her body free. She pulled the rest of her out of the thick sand and rested on the remaining ground area, panting.

Clyde floated next to her. "Are you going to be okay, princess?" Patra nodded. "I'll be fine. I just don't know why the traps set off. Dad never mentioned traps." Winky shrugged and looked around on the ground. "Did you hold on to the jade?" she asked.

The black fox nodded and passed up the jade to the ghost. "Here you go."

The jade easily drifted into her grasp, and the purple ghost tilted it sideways and replaced the empty brick slot with the jade. A rumbling sound filled the tunnel until a blinding bright light occupied its place.

The Oasis filled the three's views. "We're just outside again?!" Patra growled a bit angrily. Winky floated out a bit but stopped when she realized where exactly they were. "No way…"

"What?" Clyde and Patra chimed, joining her. "Woah…"

It wasn't the Oasis, well, not the one Patra was from. It was more like an underground oasis, except there weren't any palm trees, but there was a stream of water flowing, and lush green plants growing. (And my editor's impatience with rhyming sentences, going XD)

"It's beautiful…" Winky whispered. She and Clyde floated in amazement, unaware of their missing guide.

Patra was already at ground level, searching for something, anything, that would give them help with their mystery. "Hmmm…" "Hey Patra! Look who decided to join us!"

Three other ghosts were floating behind the other two, gazing down at the black vixen. "Come and join me!" she called up to them.

Winky nodded and began to float down to the ground level, but stopped when she noticed a slightly shaky Blinky, a very red Inky, and an extremely angry Pinky. "Uh…Should we be concerned?"

Pinky placed on a fake smile for her friend. "Nope, absolutely nothing. Right Blinky?" she asked a bit of edge in her voice.

The red ghost muttered a 'no' and continued floating downwards. Winky smiled brightly. "Whatever happened up there must've been really good, to shut him up." Inky gave a somewhat devious laugh, as they made their descent.

Patra was examining a medium-sized rock. "I found it!" she announced. With the ghosts by her side, they inspected the rock, and it wasn't just any old rock. It had very ancient inscriptions written on it, which was very unfamiliar with any of them.

"Can any of you read what it says?" Winky asked. In response, everyone shook their heads.

Winky glanced at it a bit longer before the words shifted in front of her. "Woah! Did any of you see that?"

Patra looked at the purple ghost in confusion. "What? What did you see?" she demanded.

Winky's eyes flashed slightly. "Uh…I don't know….I just thought…Well that's weird, I can read it now…"

Pinky floated forward. "Well go ahead and read it."

Winky nodded, and turned her red eyes towards the rock. "'The one who journeys from curiosity, will betray the rest. Honorable Angels will fall, as the Darkness rises. The one of Red will save the Royal color, and create ties with the Man of Yellow. Pink, Orange, and Blue have the power to destroy the borders and create the Ultimate.'"

The original crew and Patra looked at Winky in dismay; the purple ghost looked at her friends. "What?"

Patra stepped forward. "Winky, how can you read the Ancient Temple transcript? That is one of the oldest languages in the Pac-World. It is only a language my father can und-"

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Inky interrupted. Winky glared at her brother. "What do you mean? My eyes are fine!"

Blinky spoke up. "No, your eyes are _not_ fine. They are supposed to be green, they're red…"

Patra's eyes widened. "She's been possessed by the Darkness!" "Wait! WHAT?!" Inky exclaimed.

Patra backed away in fear, tail quivering. "She's the traveler who will betray us all!"

Winky turned a deep shade of red. "No, no I'm not! I can't be! If I was possessed I wouldn't be able to…I can't be!"

"That's what the Darkness wants us to think! You are exactly what the prophecy described! You've never left your town; you've never experienced the outside world! You will lead us to destruction!"

The air was silent. The five ghosts stared at Patra, suspicion in their eyes.

"How do you know I've never left my home?" Winky asked with edge in her voice. Patra glared at Winky. "Don't try to ask me questions like I'm the one who should be interrogated! It's her! She should not be here!"

Clyde glared at Patra. "I knew there was something off about her." Inky sneered. "Yeah, why would she just have us look for this place with no real reason?! How do you even know about all of this, you're no older than us!"

Patra's eyes glittered with frustration. "She's got red eyes! The eyes of a demon!"

Winky rolled her eyes. "I hate that stereotype, not all demons have red eyes. And besides, a ghost is a type of demon!"

Patra looked exasperated. "I'm innocent, I tell you!"

Pinky floated forward. "Tell me what you called me during our first cookie game…"

Silence.

Patra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh you ghosts and you're mystery solving abilities!" The princess vanished and turned into a large dark cloud. "You're too smart for your own good!"

* * *

**Oh my gurd! That was so epic to write...I know it took me forever...But it had to be perfect...I know I promised some Inky and Pinky...and what I delivered didn't really fulfill what was asked, but I still had to stick to the story line. But we did discover some intimacy between the two years ago...And if I had to guesstimate how old they were...based on the Pac-Man Party game...Pac-Man is 30 years old...making the ghosts around that age...Anyhow...**

**Winky's eyes. I love that bit, a little nerve-wrecking...Although ghosts (just in general) can technically take any form to squeeze through tight spots, they can't change they're appearance...so why in the world did Winky's eyes change color...oooooh mystery! XD**

***Note: In the game, Inky is almost as arrogant, and annoying as Blinky, however...in this fan-fiction, I slightly twisted that personality, because of his sister...Now Inky has a reason to act all...worried, and protective...all the time...-_-"...Sorry if it bothers anyone...**

**So, next time we find out some stuff...I don't know right now...I kind of procrastinated...and kind of..didn't start on the next...three chapters DX (I'm normally three or four chapters ahead...writer's block I guess XP))**

**~Raphadelia**


	9. Chapter 9: A Cold Beginning

**Well here it is, the ****_real_**** journey begins here! It's so epic, I can't say a single thing about this episode, but trust me about a large percentage of your questions WILL be answered! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Cold Beginning**

The icy, cold cliffs were a usual for the large abominable snowman. Woofa clearly enjoyed the climate of the winter landscape; though most would prefer a nice warm temperature, this snowman was the type to frolic along with the creatures of the cliffs. Deer, winter wolves, and other animals gathered around Woofa, who gently pet each affectionately.

"Woofa loves winter animals. Woofa will protect animals as long as winter animals are nice and kind to Woofa." He purred as a deer walked up to him.

The ground vibrated lightly beneath the monster's feet, but he wasn't focused on it, not until the vibrations turned to violent quakes. Icicles on the tree fell sharply; the fluffy white snowman took cover from the shards, while he led the animals to their safety.

Regrettably, the 'safe haven' Woofa led the animals to, was on thin ice…literally.  
The shaking ground erupted, and eight tentacles met ice in front of them.

Krakken! The large octopus-related sea creature roared in anger, lashing out its arms at the land fauna.

Woofa growled at the beast and raised a fist in righteousness. "Leave winter animals alone, or you'll have to deal with Woofa!" he growled.

In response, Krakken slammed a tentacle down on the ice, causing it to crack all around them. The poor wildlife and Woofa of Crystal Cliffs fell down from the ice and plunged into the freezing water. Woofa struggled to save the animals, lifting them through the water and onto the ice overhead.

A lone wolf, who was obviously confused, swam deeper and deeper into the cold pool. The kind monster rushed after it, swimming as fast as he could. An even faster tentacle rushed after the monster.

Woofa turned around, only to face the impact of the slimy limb. The arm wrapped itself around the furry snowman, who struggled to get it off. The struggle went on, and time was running out for Woofa and the lone wolf, who was no longer in sight.

A white furry body managed to find direction once again and floated swiftly to the surface, while a cold, white abominable snowman fought a tentacle arm. Air rushed out of Woofa's lungs like helium from a balloon.

He was drowning.

Woofa's futile attempts became weaker and weaker by the second. Soon Krakken could release the monster and the motionless beast's body became buoyant.

Krakken felt rather please with his mission and disappeared to a wisp of smoke. A deep, feminine purple figure floated out of the wisp.

The figure floated towards the broken ice's edge. "I know your soul may have a little trouble releasing itself from that oversized oaf's body, but to speed up your escape…" The figure disappeared and the snowman's body twitched slightly.

Still floating in the water, Woofa lay on his back, unmoving. As soon as he had awoken, the beast went back to eternal sleep and the ghostly figure reappeared.

She laughed lightly as she wielded a dark blue crystal. "Well that wasn't so hard now was it? Thank you for your contribution to my world-wide domination. I'll be sure to take extra care of your soul, while your kingdom dies."

With that the purple figure floated away, green eyes flashing in delight.

* * *

Clyde stared up at the ominous looking cloud, eyes wide in shock. "Since when did Patra have the ability to turn into a scary-looking cloud?"

Pinky rolled her eyes. "Since that thing possessed Patra's body."

"Either that or killed her." Blinky put in.

Pinky glared at her red leader, anger from earlier events still burning in her eyes. The five ghosts floated, not moving from their positions, paralyzed from curiosity.

The cloud spread across the replica Oasis, blotting out the artificial sun. "There are no means of escaping. If you desire your freedom from this place, give me the Journeyer, or die along with the rest of your hopeless world."

Clyde looked over at Winky. "What's a jurner?" Winky sighed impatiently. "Journeyer, Clyde, a journeyer. I'm guessing that he means me since I-"

Inky cut his sister off. "We aren't jumping to conclusions here, Winky. It could be any one of us. We're on this journey together."

Blinky floated forward. "He's right, it could be any of us."

"Well we know it's definitely _not_ Blinky." Pinky muttered turning back to the cloud.

It thundered overhead threateningly. Lightning began to strike the ground and rain poured from the haze. The ghost huddled together as the wind picked up at a dangerous speed. Winky's gravitational pull towards the ground weakened and she lost her balance. Floating upwards towards the clouds, Blinky caught her in her orbit. "Don't worry I got you." Winky held onto Blinky like she'd never let go.

"What are we gonna do?" Inky called over the wind. The scene worsened as more rain fell; the grounds around them brought up floods to the point where they couldn't float anymore.

"Can we drown in this water?" Clyde asked highly concerned. Blinky scoffed. "A ghost can't drown stupid, we're already dead."

Winky stuck out her tongue obviously annoyed by the water. "What it trying to do?!"

Pinky shouted over the howling winds. "I think it's trying to drown us! We do know the prophecy now, who knows what it'll do!"

"Wait that's it! We know the prophecy!" Winky turned her attention to the large cloud overhead. "Hey cloud!" she shouted. "We know you work for the Darkness! So just tell us what he wants and we'll figure something out!"

"Fools!" The rain abruptly stopped and the winds died away, along with them the cloud disappeared. The only thing in its place was Patra once more. "I am the Darkness." Her eyes flashed from their purple shade to brown-red.

"Where's Patra?!" Pinky growled at the imposter.

The Darkness laughed darkly. "Oh, she was put to good use. Without her I would've never retrieved the _real_ Oasis Jade." He held up the Oasis Jade.

"What?! So the one _you_ had us look for was a fraud!?" Inky shouted angrily.

"Indeed it was. You don't need a jade to enter the Castle Chambers! It only takes the soul of a pure-hearted, good-willed royal to open it. Seems like this disguise didn't work out too well for me, but I had the help of you five." The Darkness turned the stone over in his stolen paws. "And with the spider's form I have the power to summon its darkness to this stone, I'll even let you live long enough to witness its antithesis uprising." The Darkness then shifted its form again, but this time to Arachne.

The Oasis Jade changed as well, it's shiny, black, square-rounded surface changed to a sharp-edged deep purple shaped almost like a diamond. The new Anti-Jade emitted a dark purple cloud and black lightning surrounded it, sending pulses of electricity in the air.

The five ghost stood in astonishment (and fear) of the sight of the purity of the jade being destroyed.

"Now with this Jade, I can destroy any and everything…" Arachne's form changed back to Patra, "in the Oasis-"

Pinky growled in defiance. "You'll never destroy this kingdom if Patra's father has anything to with it!"

The Darkness laughed again. "Silly, Pinky. Do you really think that Patra is the only one who tried to stop me?" The Darkness raised the Jade and slammed it down onto the stony floor beneath his tiny stolen paws.

When the Jade burst, it released a paradox storm above their heads. Screams and shouts filled the room, as he ghosts witnessed the screening of Patra, her father, and others of the castle were all being consumed by a poisoned darkness.

"Wow, and I thought we were bad…" Blinky muttered.

"We came too late…The Darkness couldn't have recently done any of this, not while we were here." Pinky whispered.

"It was all an act…Patra wasn't missing when we got here…she was gone before we could save her." Winky added.

The Darkness laughed and reclaimed his prize; the jade returned to his paws without a single mark of its recent damage. "Oh how right you are. While you made your journey here, I had already claimed her soul from that red ruby, the nosy mop tail. Oh it really was fun, playing with you ghosts, but I have to make my next trip. And I think I'll take my inferior with me."

With that the copy-cat fox disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then vanished altogether.  
"Inferior? What-" Clyde's eyes widened when he noticed their fifth party gone.

"Winky!" Inky called for his sister. "WINKY!"  
Pinky watched as the three boys frantically searched for their friend. "Pinky, why aren't you helping me find my sister?!" Inky nearly shouted.

The pinky ghost shook her head. "She was never with us, Inky…Not entirely, I don't even think she knew she's been possessed the entire time…"

The three boys turned their attention to their pink friend. "I finally figured out what the Darkness meant until now. He told me that I told him my name through manipulation…The only person I've introduced myself to…was Winky…The darkness has already taken Winky, it was just until now that the Darkness has finally revealed himself. He used Winky as his tool…"

"He couldn't have. Pinky, you can't say-"

Pinky shook her head sadly. "When we met Winky…she was searching for something, I bet you anything that it was the Spooky Hallow Diamond."

"The what?" the boys chorused.

Pinky gave them each a look of disapproval. "None of you paid any attention in school have you?" she sighed. "Well it's thought to be a myth, but if the Darkness is searching for the Jewels…then the Pac-World is not safe."

Blinky rolled his eyes. "Well duh."

Pinky glared at her red friend. "Blinky, this isn't a duh situation. If Winky has already been taken, along with Roger-" "We don't know for sure he has anything to do with this." Inky interrupted. "Yes we do." Pinky retaliated rather curtly. "Winky discovered the bear marks in the cage, and the Lego wall knocked down…If the Darkness has our past enemies, Bearzerk is definitely gonna be in his collection."

Inky shuttered thinking of the violent mechanical bear. "Well, what are we going to do? How are we going to get my sister? You did say she was just possessed."

"How ironic." Blinky muttered.

"Well, we refer back to the prophecy…" Pinky muttered. "We go find the Man of Yellow…"

"Pac-Man…" Blinky snarled.

"Pac-Man…" Inky sighed.

"Pac-Man…" Pinky confirmed.

* * *

**Blinky was right, it was ironic...A ghost being possessed, never heard of that one! XD Anyway, those poor people, Patra, Roger, and now Woofa all gone...for gems...Too bad they have to give up their souls to actually get the gems...XP So it explains Roger's death...Anyhow see you next time!**

**~Raphadelia**


	10. Chapter 10: Beyond His Reach

**Salut! Çomment-allez vous?**

**(In English: Hi, how are you)**

**But forget the French lesson, I managed to pull off writing this entire chapter on my phone. I apologize for any mistakes, my phone has a really weird autocorrect XP. This chapter clears up any other questions you have and someone actually doesn't die in this one!**

* * *

**Beyond His Reach**

Blinky speedily led his crew through the Oasis desert, the three ghosts were trailing just as fast behind him. Full of determination, and a newfound mission, the Ghost Crew raced through the desert.  
Soon green patches of grass began to widen to an entire valley of green. "Greenwood Grove." Blinky announced.  
Clyde huffed slightly in an attempt to catch his breath. "Why didn't we just phase here?"  
Pinky blushed slightly. "Yeah why didn't we?"  
Blinky rolled his eyes. "It's too late for that now, we're already here. Now keep your eyes open for Pac-Man, and remember this is not a vacation. So no cookie stops!" He added directly at Clyde, who sighed with indignation.  
"Remember our mission here." Blinky finalized, allowing the ghosts to scatter. Though just before anyone could move, a yellow ghost catcher laughed playfully. "You ghosts are always causing trouble." Pac-Man giggled.  
Blinky groaned. "Pac-Man..."  
Pinky floated forward. "We need your help Pac-Man. This is a life or death situation that could destroy the Pac World if we waste time!"  
The yellow cookie-eater jumped with surprise. "Whoa! Slow down there, Pinky! What's going on?"  
Blinky sighed and started from the beginning if their journey, to Celebration Ave to Mirage Oasis. With the help of his followers, the red ghost finished the whole tale of Winky and the Darkness.  
"Why wasn't I told about this sooner?!" Pac-Man asked when they finished.  
Each ghost was silent, unsure of how to really answer the question.  
"That's irrelevant right now." Inky snapped breaking the silence. "Right now, my sister is in danger, and you're the only one who can help us save her."  
Pac-Man nodded seriously. "Well, if the Darkness was looking for the Oasis Jade, and has killed Roger...it must be trying to activate all of the gems to open a dark alternate reality..."  
Clyde sighed. "Why can't bad guys be simpler like us?"  
"Anyways...If Roger is dead, the Celebremerald has been activated...and most likely stolen from the cake. The Oasis Jade is obviously gone...but, there is a chance Patra is still alive-"  
"What!?" Pinky exclaimed.  
"Alright, calm down Pinky..." Pac-Man said trying to calm down his heart rate from the mini heart attack Pinky gave him.  
"Since you said that the Darkness has taken Patra's body...and the Jade has been activated...Patra and her soul are alive, her soul may be tainted but it still lives. Now all we have to do is reunite Patra with the Jade and she will come back to us...There are some slight drawbacks like being cursed for life, half evil, and so on, but she'll be fine."  
Pinky hopped up with excitement. "That's great!"  
"What about my sister?" Inky asked hopefully.  
"Well...she's already dead...I'm pretty sure she couldn't die twice...unless you ate her...but we all know that doesn't work...But Pinky's theory about her being possessed...there is a possibility of that happening. But I can't think of any reason why the Darkness would want her...unless she's the Guardian of the Spooky Hallow Diamond, and if she is...the Spooky Hallow Diamond is doomed."  
"Do you know who the guardian is?" Inky asked.  
Pac-Man shrugged. "Sorry Inky, I have no idea. All I know is that when the gem of a location forms it's guardian can't live without it, and vice versa. I happen to be the Guardian of the Greenwood Peridot-not the best job I've ever had, but it's better than nothing."  
The ghosts exchanged a worried look. "Then you're in danger Pac-Man..."  
The cookie eater chuckled lightly. "Oh don't worry about me, there's no way the Darkness can get a hold of my gem. It'd have to go through a whole heap of cookies to get to it. Now what do you ghosts plan on doing next?"  
Four sets of eyes turned to Blinky who dazed off a while ago.  
"Uh Blinky?" Pac-Man started.  
The red ghost jolted awake. "I wasn't sleeping..."  
Inky shook his head. "Dude..."  
Blinky rolled his eyes. "What was the question?"

* * *

In the forever night of Spooky Hallow, three shapes were gathered in the grave yard. A witch flew over their heads, cackling with her evil laughter. "Now Winky, you really don't want to work against me, you already know the powers I possess." One of the figures threatened.  
A second figure floated inside of a large bubble-like prison. "Even if I knew I would never tell you!"  
The third figure snorted. "You can't lie, Winky. It's impossible, especially since I've been searching through your memories, your thoughts, deepest fears..."  
"I wish Inky were here so he could give you a ghost smack down!"  
The third and first figures laughed darkly.  
"Oh that brother of yours? He couldn't fight himself out of a paper bag! After all, it is what you thought." The third figure taunted.  
Winky growled. "That is not what I thought, and you know it!"  
The third figure swam lazily through the air, and stopped in front of the bubble. "Oh?" The ghost phased herself into the bubble, making Winky even bolder.  
The other ghost floated circles around Winky. "Well obviously, Inky isn't here. And your boyfriend-"  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"That's not what you were thinking...I believe you called him attractive at the Oasis..."  
Winky was silent.  
"Exactly, now back to that Diamond..." Before Winky could protest her knowledge towards it, the other ghost disappeared and Winky's eyes went from green to red.  
"Oh Daaaaaaarrrrrrkness!" She sang.  
The first figure stepped forward, pressing its furry face on the bubble's frame as if it were a child goggling at candy. "What is it?"  
The red-eyed Winky smiled. "Weeeeellllll. She definitely knows about the Diamond, but her knowledge on its whereabouts are uncertain...however...Unknowingly she has made contact with the Guardian recently..."  
The Darkness flicked its tall ear curiously. "When was the last time you have searched her memory records?"  
'Winky' giggled gleefully. "Oh when we were searching for the Diamond here last. That was when she met those peons...It's seems like she has only made physical contact with one...and that is when the Diamond signal was strongest."  
"Which one of those ghosts have my Diamond?" Te Darkness growled.  
"Oh my, what a lovely surprise...Darkness..."  
"Well?! WHO IS IT?"  
"The red one, Darkness. He has the Spooky Hallow Diamond, sire..."

* * *

**I love this chapter! Not only does everyone live, but we learn a little bit about Winky's possessor, whlove think is hysterical XD.**

**Epicness. I really have nothing more to say though XP. So see ya' later alligators.**

**~Raphadelia**


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue Mission: Pen

**Salut! How is everyone out there, sorry I've e even super busy trying to write out the entire ending for the series (this isn't it don't worry). However, i estimated there to be only...probably five chapters...I believe six...Well I'm not completely sure I just know it's coming to a close DX!**

**So let's just move along so I don't have to cry before this chapter.**

* * *

**Rescue Mission: Pen**

"And now introducing, the second in command of the new ruler of Pac-World! His right hand man. His top dog! His loyal advis-"  
Winky groaned loudly from her place in the bubble. "Enough with the résumé already!"  
Winky and her devious possessor, were left alone in Living Graveyard, while the Darkness attended to his evil duties.  
A tiny, blue-haired witch cackled playfully from below Winky's bubbly prison chamber. "Oh Winky you're aggravation makes my job a lot more fun!"  
"You are _so_ lucky I can't get out of here! Because if I could-"  
"But you can't!" The witch interrupted, her red eyes sparkling brightly. "Wanna know why?"  
The air was silent.  
"Haha! That's _riiiiiight_! Because that bubble is made out of a cytoplasmic insulator, which won't allow you out at all! And don't think about trying to escape, one touch from that bubble and ghostie goes bye bye!"  
Winky looked far from amused. "Then why do _you_ have an all access pass in and out of my bubble?"  
The witch blew a raspberry at the agitated ghost. "Because I'm not a ghost, duh! Now as I was saying...His loyal advisor! His partner in crime! His-"  
The purple ghost sighed and looked at the forever moon of the Hallow. _I hope they come rescue me soon..._  
The witch danced chaotically, as Winky sullenly glanced off into the distance. Wanting to entertain herself further, the witch cast an incantation towards the overhead bubble. At first, the spell had no effect on Winky, but sure enough the young ghost was in a frenzy. "What are you doing?" She hissed as she felt her entire entity being bothered.  
"Oh nothing, just having some fun with your cytoplasmic molecular structure."  
Winky scoffed. "I hope you know I didn't understand any of that, witch-nerd."  
The tiny witch snarled at Winky, her light purple skin turning red in an instant. In about five seconds, record time, the tiny witch expanded her size so she wasn't so tiny anymore. The prisoner and captor were now at eye level, only the witch was twenty time larger than Winky.  
"I am _not_ a nerd!" She snapped. "I am the loyal advisor! Right hand man! I am Pen-" she immediately broke off, red eyes widened in embarrassment.  
Winky stared curiously. "What was that? Pen? What's it short for? _Pencil_?" She giggled.  
'Pen' glared daggers at Winky. "It's short for, 'none of your business you nosey peon'!"  
Winky purred. "Oh come on Pen. Surely you can tell me, it's not like I can _go_ anywhere and tell someone else."  
Pen looked at her skeptically. "Fine..." She paused for what seemed like a lifetime before announcing her true name. "It's Penelope." She muttered.  
Winky tilted her head. "Come again? I didn't quite catch that."  
Pen snarled angrily. "IT'S PENELOPE!" She roared, stirring a flock of raven from the trees, and a couple of resting bats.  
Winky snorted with laughter. "Oooooh so terrifying! Watch out Pac-World here comes _Penelope!"_  
Penelope grabbed the orb and glared maliciously at Winky. "Shut up, swine. I still have orders to dispose of you if you get too out of hand!"  
"Pfft, you can't kill a ghost, Penny, it's been that way since always."  
Pen shrugged. "Maybe _I_ can't, but with the Man of Yellow...anything can be possible."  
Winky's green eyes flashed in fear. "What do you mean, Pen? What are you going to do to Pac-Man?"  
Penelope answered with a wicked smile. "Oh The Darkness has...plans for the little Yellow nuisance...As for you and those low level villainous ghosts...well lets just say that the Man of Yellow will be well fed..." She laughed horribly causing a miniature earthquake to spread across the grave yard.  
Shrinking back down to her tiny self, Pen copied Winky's form and floated along with her ghost captive.

"My eyes aren't red, stupid, that's why you were caught last time!" Winky hissed.

Pen rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. Anyways, if you must know, I am going to keep the orange one alive...despite my hate for ghosts...he's quite funny."  
"Clyde?" Winky asked, expression full of shock.  
"If that is what you immortal folk call him...yes Clyde, he's darling. Incredibly cute, funny, and a sweetheart. I think your friendship with him could be a little more...closer..."  
Winky shuddered. "Clyde and I are just friends, and you know that!"  
Pen giggled causing her red eyes to sparkle. "Oh I know, your heart belongs to the Blinky fellow."  
Winky rolled her eyes. "As if..."  
Pen floated up towards the bubble, penetrating its force with ease. "Your heart's desire says something completely different..." "Yeah if I had a heart..." Winky mumbled.

Swimming around Winky, Pen examined the young ghost. "Of course, what do I know about teenage love?"

"I'm not a teenager, I've been dead for nearly twenty-two years."  
Pen stopped directly in front of Winky. "A little young don't you think? Almost fresh out of ghost school?"  
Winky felt her core burning from embarrassment. "Who do you think you are? Cupid?"  
Pen laughed softly. "Oh calm your soul, ninny, I was only teasing..." With that she turned around and exited to bubble, just in time to see a large spider scrambling in their directions.  
Winky recognised the markings on the arachnid to be Idmon the Pumpkin Spider.  
"Welcome back, sire!" Pen greeted cheerfully. "I have managed to detain the prisoner as requested. There was no-"  
"Oh quiet your nonsense, Penelope." the Darkness snapped. "What I have to say is far more interesting. I believe our esteemed guest will think so as well."  
With the Darkness, it's satchel rested on his back revealing a large, pure, black, diamond inside.  
"No..." Winky whispered in horror. "Blinky can't be...he just can't be! It's impossible!" She shrieked.  
"Oh but you are forgetting one key token...I am the impossible!"  
The Darkness along with his servant joined each other in their evil laughter, as Winky felt her inner core shatter into pieces.

* * *

**Oh if there were words to describe my sorrows...I really can't understand why I'd do such a horrible thing to my favorite Pac-Man charrie...unless...I didn't do such thing... Hmmmmmmmmm...quite the chin tapper...commence evil laughter! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Rawr!~**

**So anyhow, this chapter is the beginning of end of an amazing series. I highly enjoyed the journey to this point...no matter how grammatically incorrect, or spelled. I would like to thank everyone! My reviewers, silent readers, editors (who love to slack off XD), and everyone out there in the audience! We came to a lovely end, but don't be sad...there may be another adventure for the ghosts, just around the corner! (Stupid auto correct is giving me grief XP)**

**I'm excited to start the new series that I've already started woohoo!**

**Signing off!**

**~Raphadelia**


	12. Chapter 12: RM: Pinky, Inky, Clyde

**Hyia. Welcome to another chapter of Winky and Blinky: Pac-Man Party- A New Adventure...sadly the adventure is nearly over. In this chapter there is indeed a reference to Laser Collection episode 3, it's my favorite quote from that particular episode. Another reference included is the alignment chart. (Lawful, chaotic, and neutral).**

**So shall we begin? I think we shall.**

* * *

**Rescue Mission: Pinky, Inky, Clyde**

"So I've been tracking the Darkness's movements with Dr. Labo...and I think we found your sister, Inky." Pac-Man announced to the ghosts.

"Really?" The blue ghost sprang up in anticipation.

"Yes. The scanner has picked up a lot of Darkness action in Spooky Hallow."

"Of course, where else would a dark spirit like him go?" Pinky growled to herself.

"There has also been high readings of very powerful pure energy."

"Energy? Like solar? What?" Inky asked.

"No...Just. Pure. Energy. Anyways, there is definitely traces of three gems there. The Darkness must've nabbed another while he had the chance to...The scanner also caught an unaligned ghost core near the pumpkin patch."

"Unaligned? How?" Pinky asked confused.

"They're True Neutral."

Inky sighed. "Yeah, that's definitely Winky..."

"True Neutral? I thought all ghosts were aligned to be chaotic. Whether evil, neutral, or good, but a true neutral? Extremely rare." Pinky asked.

"Well that's weird." Clyde added.

"Really weird. You'd think she was Lawful Evil..." Blinky muttered. "True Neutral? That kind of raw energy seems like good news for the Darkness."

"And bad news for us..." Pinky finished.

The ghosts turned to Inky.

"It's not my fault she hasn't chosen her alignment!" He growled in defense.

Pac-Man shrugged. "We can talk about that later. Right now we need to get Winky away from the Darkness before he finds out she doesn't have an alignment and turns her Chaotic Evil to destroy everything."

"Can we at least agree on Lawful Evil?" Blinky reasoned.

Pinky rolled her eyes. "We can figure out her alignment later! We have more important matters to attend to!"

Blinky groaned. "Fine, go on Pac-Man."

"Besides the risk the captured un-aligned ghost, our bigger problem is the end of everything. When the Darkness gets his hand on the Diamond, it won't matter if he has the Peridot or not. It's a game over...So here's the plan."

* * *

Inky, Pinky, and Clyde floated nonchalantly in the open fields of Greenwood Grove. "Do you really think that this will work, Pinky?" Clyde asked unsurely.

"Since when have Pac-Man's plans ever failed before?" She chuckled.

Inky and Clyde exchanged looks.

"Okay, well they haven't failed him enough to get him killed. Besides most of them have worked..."

Inky shrugged. "Alright. So where's the imposter Diamond? Blinky and Pac-Man were supposed to bring it ages ago..."

"Here they come now!" Clyde announced.

Sure enough, the two long-term enemies were heading towards the three ghosts with a large, shiny gem in their possession.

"Wow, that Diamond looks so real I can't believe it's fake." Pinky purred.

"Okay, so get in and wait for the Darkness to cart you off." Blinky ordered.

Pinky rolled her eyes. "Hold your horses, Blinky. You obviously weren't paying attention when Pac-Man specifically said, 'Do not get into positions until an all clear is given'. Now can you tell me why he said that?"

"Blah blah blah. Who cares? I don't see why we just don't go down there and get Winky now."

"Jeez Blinky, you're being more impatient than usual." Clyde acknowledged.

"Of course I am! Winky is down there probably being tortured by that stupid cloud, and we're sitting ducks!"

"Hey, we're all worried about her Blinky, but you're going to have to keep a level head if we're gonna get her back." Inky reassured him.

"Yeah, you don't see Inky blowing up about this, and Winky is his sister." Pinky added.

"So don't worry, be happy." Clyde said.

"As long as we stick to the plan, everyone will live as peacefully as they used to." Pac-Man chimed.

As if on cue, the sky darkened. "Now hurry along, the darkening of the sky is a reaction to the Darkness's approach."

The three ghost nodded and phased through the walls of the faux diamond.

Blinky and Pac-Man turned their attention towards the sky. "We're gonna have to put up a good fight if this is gonna be convincing enough..."

Blinky shrugged. "Nice knowing you Pac-Man-"

"Uh...Blinky...we're not fighting to the finish...I hope you know that..."

"Oh...right..."

Thunder sounded, followed by a cracking bolt of lightning. The bolt struck the ground, causing a shaking aftermath, nearly knocking Pac-Man off his feet.

A small fox stood in the place of the lightning attack. 'She' laughed darkly. "Hello Pac-Man, it has been a while since you last visited my palace. We are having a feast soon, and you were the first person I thought of inviting!"

"Sorry Patra, but you're invitation is declined! We already know you're true identity and why you're here! You're not getting the Diamond!"

Patra sighed and leapt up high in the air. Just before hitting the ground, a large bear replaced her. "I was hoping you would play fair, Pac-Man, but if it has to be this way..." The bear unsheathed its claws and roared. "We'll have to play dirty!" Bearzerk slashed a large mechanical claw towards the two, which Pac-Man and Blinky easily dodged.

"Now?!" Blinky demanded.

"Not yet, we have to make it seem like we're fighting back." Pac-Man responded.

The red ghost sighed and floated out in the open. "Where's Winky?!"

"What would you want with her? She's so weak and bland compared to a powerful ghost such as yourself..." The bear purred.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know do you?" Bearzerk chuckled. "Well your little girlfriend may have raw talents beyond even my imagination, but only you have the power to help me unlock it."

The red ghost edged carefully closer to the large bear. "Spit it out!"

"It's obvious, isn't it? The darkest gem of them all is being protected by you. And since you care for that ghost girl, its powers are only stronger. With that stone I can turn her into a powerful indestructible force that will destroy everything!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" He growled. Using all of his force the red ghost launched himself into the sky, then like a missile, the poltergeist expertly rocketed towards Bearzerk.

The bear swatted his razor sharp claws at the ghost, barely missing him. The red ghost continued his aerial attack, while Pac-Man launched a ground attack.

Just as the assaults were about to push the Darkness over the edge, the bear made one lucky swipe that not only knocked the red ghost from the sky, managed to find its way to the ghost chaser.

With both heroes down, the darkness shifted shapes again, but this time to Idmon. "Now that's killing two birds with one stone, and now I can claim what rightfully belongs to me..." The spider used its front claws to grab hold of the Diamond and grinned deviously. "And all that's left is the Peridot, but I shall return for that later." With a single gust of wind, dark clouds surrounded the spider, and like that it evaporated.

* * *

Pinky, Inky, and Clyde remained silent and motionless as they felt the entire gem around them shake.

_We must be moving now... _Inky thought.

Pinky and Clyde nodded as if they heard his thoughts.

The shaking around them somewhat calmed, but grew violent once more before stopping completely.

"Alright, lets go invisible..." Pinky whispered

Following the order, the other two disappeared along with Pinky and floated out of their temporary imprisonment.

Inky took in their landscape. Once again they had returned to their hometown, but somehow it was more gloomier than ever.

"I think it's dying..." Pinky whispered almost inaudibly.

"I think you're right..." Inky replied, then floated around to get a better view.

At the moment, the three were alone with three other gems circling above their heads. Each of them emitted an unnatural electrical charge of black lightning, and in the center, a small thundercloud of darkness was forming. Idmon and a tiny witch were far off, clearly gloating on their newest catch.

Clyde lightly bumped Inky, nearly causing him a second death by heart attack. "What is it Clyde?" He hissed silently.

"I found Winky..." He replied quietly.

Just as Clyde said, Winky was there, but to Inky's dismay she was stranded high in the air, alone, and trapped in a reasonably sized bubble.

Inky could sense his sister's distress, loneliness, and sorrow despite being a fair distance away.

"Don't worry, little sister, I'm coming for you." He muttered. "Come on." He addressed his companions.

The three swam through the air towards the bubble, careful not to attract any unwanted attention.

Winky was sobbing softly. "Oh Blinky...I never even gave you a chance...now you're gone..."

Inky concentrated on the bubble, trying his best not to attract attention to himself.

Pinky lightly brushed against the bubble, accidentally shocking herself in the process. Holding in her cry of pain, she knew it was too late. The tiny witch caught the spark the shock caused and frowned. "Freeze the rescuers where they stay, and make it so they're bodies betray!" She growled.

Three ghosts were immediately exposed to the Darkness and his servant, frozen helplessly.

The witch laughed darkly. "You really thought you could just come here and save your friend without getting caught? Ha ha! You ghosties make me laugh. But lucky for you you will get your dear Winky back but not freed. So scoot over, Winky and make room for your 'saviors'."

Pinky frowned. "Your voice...it's familiar."

The witch laughed as she shifted into red-eyed Winky. "Oh so you recognize my voice, Pinky? How was the Oasis?"

Inky's eyes widened. "You're 'the voice'? How?"

The witch snorted. "Simple first level witchcraft, dummy. I use your sister's ability to turn invisible, speak telepathically to your girlfriend, and there you go. You've got an invisible voice."

Pinky snarled as she and her friends were shoved into the bubble with Winky.

"Same thing at Celebration Ave. with Winky. And Patra. And Roger...Oh and the whole red-eyed thing at the underground Oasis. While the brother is away the witch comes to play. I simply switched Winky out for myself, even if she can't remember it. Oh I do love memory spells." As she said this she began undoing the frozen charms she placed on the three ghosts. "Unfortunately my disguise didn't last very long and my eyes changed color...I knew I shouldn't have stayed in that form between travels."

Pinky growled at the fraud ghost. "How dare you?! You tricked me and my friends and you have no sense of remorse!"

"Oh don't act so innocent now, Pinky! You and your incompetent friends have been tricking Pac-Man for years, and you have the nerve to snap at me when you get what you deserve!"

"We can't change our past, I know," Inky intervened, "but that doesn't mean my sister has to suffer. Let her go."

Winky floated forward. "No way, Inky...I deserve to be in here as much as anyone. If I had listened to you and stayed by the pumpkin patch...Penelope wouldn't have found me...and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Winky-"

"No Inky... I have to take responsibility for my wrongs...Blinky...as well as Patra, Roger...and maybe even Woofa are gone because of me... Lives I haven't even been in have been destroyed because I disobeyed my brother..."

Clyde shook his head. "Everyone gets into trouble sometimes, Winky, even if it leads to bad things. It's the mistakes we learn from that help improve our past wrongs."

"...Wow Clyde that was...really...deep coming from you..."

Clyde grinned broadly. "I do have my moments."

"I'm sure you do..." The witch purred.

Clyde looked highly disturbed by the witch's comment.

Pinky glowered at the copy. "Don't you have frogs to disfigure?" She snapped.

The witch stuck out her tongue playfully before floating down to ground level.

"I just want to let you know Winky, that no matter what happens, I'm not mad at you. And this isn't your fault...it's as much as ours as anyone's..." Inky sighed. "I really love you, and didn't want you to get hurt...that's why I didn't want you to leave the Hallow...I was being selfish...and I'm sorry..."

Winky nuzzled her brother softly. "Don't be. I knew you were just being the crazy, over-protective, lovable brother you are..."

Inky smiled lightly, then turned to look down at the ground below them. The floating gems still casting ominous shadows.

"If they could be turned dark...do you think they could...return to the light?" The blue ghost asked no one.

Pinky floated to his side. "There is light even in the darkest of places...so to answer your question...I do believe we could negate their dark energy...But something extremely powerful and extremely pure would have to do it..."

Winky smiled. "I think I know what will do it...but we'd need Pac-Man and time..."

* * *

**Wow, that was some pretty heavy stuff. I don't even know how to comment on it...But I do know that the clock is winding down until the finale...DX So until next time!**

**Ciao!**

**~Raphadelia**


End file.
